Para no molestar
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Un fic como un diario de Shun, con algunos problemas de amores, amistad y todo eso que hace lindo a los Caballeros.
1. Default Chapter

HOLA, SOY AGUS, Y ESTE ES UN SIMPLE FIC DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SHUN. CAPAZ NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA, PERO PARA ESO ESTAN LOS FANFICS, NO? ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, LO QUE QUIERAN. ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ, BESOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!  
  
"PARA NO MOLESTAR".  
  
CAPITULO I: YO Y MIS GUSTOS.  
  
Hola, tengo un hermano que es lo mas importante en mi vida. Perdón, no me presente, mi nombre es Shun, se pronuncia "shon", y soy el caballero de Andròmeda. Conseguí mi armadura en una isla muy bonita donde sufrí bastante, pero no mas que lo mismo de siempre. Les voy a contar algunas cosas de mi vida, antes de empezar la historia, les voy a presentar algunas cosas y lo voy a hacer en modo de ping-pong:  
  
MI ARMADURA: Mi otro yo, un orgullo. Algo que me gane solita y sin ayuda de nadie. De NADIE.  
  
MI HERMANO: Lo mas importante que tengo, perdón que sea repetitivo, pero es así. Yo no soy lo que soy, bueno o malo, fuerte o débil, sin Ikky.  
  
HYOGA: Uno de mis mejores amigos, el cisne. Frío, pero siempre presente, dispuesto a escuchar o a emitir su opinión. Me gustaría que fuera un poco mas abierto, pero bueno, con el tiempo lo vamos a ablandar, ja ja.  
  
SHIRYU: Un santo, (pero literalmente). Él es todo lo que se puede esperar. También es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero aunque no es frío como Hyoga es absolutamente callado, no se queja, no se pelea como Hyoga, no contesta, no nada. El esta ahí para aconsejarte (solo cuando lo cree excesivamente necesario) y para mirarte con sus ojos tranquilos, él es así, en una palabra: Paz.  
  
SEIYA: Bueno, él es lo contrario a mí, a Hyoga, y a Shiryu. Todo lo contrario, extrovertido, hablador y sin un minuto de tiempo para nada. Sin embargo es mi mejor amigo, el que mas me entiende. Debe ser porque nos complementamos, no? Debe ser porque él es todo lo que a mí me gustaría ser. (Si Ikky escuchara esto, me mataría). Es simpático, es canchero y es "comprador", sin dejar de ser respetuoso y sin dejar de parecer un nene. Algo que odia, pero es así, ja ja. Puede que Hyoga, Ikky o incluso yo, sin agrandarme seamos más lindos que él, no si más lindos, pero por lo menos más originales, él con su pelo y ojos castaños no sale de lo común, pero...Es de Sagitario, por algo será. También tiene lo suyo, pareciera que nunca puede quedarse serio o quieto, además de mentirme en decir que no le gusta Saorí cuando lo descubrí mirándola en silencio, o negar que le gusta cuando ella habla de el. No lo culpo, Saorí es alguien muy especial, para él y para todos.  
  
SAORÍ: No sé muy bien lo que significa ella par mi. Para mi como simple Shun, no para mí como caballero, porque eso seria una estupidez. Ella es tan cercana, y al mismo tiempo, tan distante. Tiene ese pelo tan largo, en tan linda, tan blanca, pero es tan desafiante, tan grande. (aunque tenemos la edad bastante pareja), tan...diosa. Creo, creo, que la amo en silencio, aunque me confunde, no sé si la amo por lo que es, por lo que significa, porque siempre fue superior a nosotros, o simplemente por como es; una rosa violeta entre un montón de oro, plata (en todos los sentidos) y bronce. Estoy muy confundido, y eso me genera fastidio. Por supuesto que nadie se dio cuenta. Me fastidio solo, en mi cuarto, sin que me vean o me escuchen. Aunque sé que ella y Seiya (me persigue esta unión de nombres...) se dieron cuenta. Pero no voy a decir nada, para no molestar.  
  
El día que empieza esta historia...  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHOS BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. 


	2. Hace mucho mucho tiempobueno, no tanto

HOLA A TODOS, QUERIA SUPER AGRADECERLE A LAS CHICAS QUE ME MANDARON RR, ME HICIERON SENTIR RE BIEN Y ME SORPRENDI DE TENER 4! UNAS RESPUESTITAS: A VIVI, GRACIAS POR MANDARME UN MENSAJE, PERO PRIMERO QUE JUNE NO ES LA NOVIA OFICIAL DE SHUN, YA QUE SOLO TIENE MENOS DE 13 AÑOS CUANDO ESTA ENTRENANDO Y ELLA ES COMO UNA "AMIGA" MUY ESPECIAL QUE ENCUENTRA EN LA ISLA, POR SUPUESTO QUE LE GUSTA, PENSA QUE EL ESTA SOLO Y "TRISTE" Y ELLA LO ACOMPAÑA, PERO DE AHÍ A SER LA NOVIA...JUNE CUMPLE LA MISMA FUNCION QUE SHUNREI, (PARA SHIRYU), ESMERALDA, (PARA IKKY) Y NO ME ACUERDO SI HYOGA TIENE UNA AMIGA. Y POR OTRO LADO, MI INTENCION NO SÉ TODAVIA SI ES HACER UN SHUN-SAORI- SEIYA, PERO DE ULTIMA, PARA ESO ESTAN LOS FF, O NO? PARA DARNOS LA POSIBILIDAD DE CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA A NUESTRO MODO, PUDIENDO TENER QUE VER O NO CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL. ESPERO QUE NO TE ENOJES CON LA RESPUESTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MANDARME TU OPINION. MISAO: NO, NO QUIERO QUE ESA LINDA LECTORA DE FIC MUERA, ASI QUE ACA ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LA OTRA AYUDA!! SWAN: GRACIAS POR LO QUE PUSISTE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI. Y TAMBIEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS A KASUMI.  
  
BUENO, ACLARADO LO DE LOS RR, PIDIENDO QUE LLEGUEN MAS!! ACA VA EL SEGUNDO CHAPY:  
  
CAP. II: Hace mucho mucho tiempo...bueno, no tanto.  
  
El día que empieza esta historia era uno de esos días en lo que estoy  
  
fastidioso. Siempre llevo igual la sonrisa de pinta, para no preocupar a Ikky  
  
(no saben lo sobrepotector que se volvió) y para no molestar. Seiya dice que  
  
esa es mi frase de cabecera: NO MOLESTAR. Bueno, ¿qué?.  
  
Estaba tirado en mi cama, hacia mucho calor y el ventilador era refrescante,  
  
pero no lo suficiente. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle a Hyoga que me  
  
haga un leve "polvo de diamantes". ¿se podría? Usar un ataque solo para  
  
diversión...Hummm, Shun, ¿qué estas pensando? Ja ja.  
  
Me iba a levantar de todas formas cuando se abrió la puerta...  
  
Era Seiya, venia corriendo y estaba agitado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto, tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila, que era  
  
como realmente queria estar, viendo su cara de Benito mimado.  
  
Eh, que me pasaba? Seiya venia a preguntarme o a contarme algo y mis  
  
pensamientos no dejaban de criticarlo por algo que no tenia la culpa.  
  
-¿qué pasa?. Volví a preguntar, esta vez un poco mejor y con mi sonrisa marca  
  
registrada.  
  
-Nada, respondió Seiya riéndose tontamente.  
  
Hay! Que chiquilín, pensé enojándome de nuevo.  
  
-No, mentira, en verdad, te llama "tu" Saorí.  
  
Remarcó el "tu". ¿por?  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? Pregunte tratando de no sonar esperanzado.  
  
-No sé, dijo él y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Baje del cuarto a toda velocidad, ¿me gustaba o me importaba? Ese dilema me  
  
estaba volviendo loco, me estaba volviendo alguien que no era, y alguien que  
  
no quería ser por nada del mundo.  
  
Trate de calmarme y parecer indiferente, como un simple caballero va a  
  
escuchar a su protegida.  
  
Pero la vi ahí, con el nuevo estilo de ropa que le gustaba usar, un poco menos  
  
de vestido tan amplios, algunas polleras un poco más cómodas. Seguramente  
  
para que Seiya la mirara, pense que rabia.  
  
Me miro con sus ojos grandes y se me fue todo la bronca.  
  
No!No! me enoje, quería mantenerme serio e indiferente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Pregunte totalmente entregado ante ella que me miraba  
  
sorprendida...  
  
BUENO, ESPERO NO HABERLAS DESILUCIONADO, MUCHOS BESOS!! AGUS "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana". 


End file.
